The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HH140’.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open-pollination in 1999 in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia of the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar M512, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Argyranthemum frutescens, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia in March, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia since September, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.